pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Richard Hugo
Richard F. Hugo (December 21, 1923 - October 22, 1982) was an American poet. Life by Patrick McRoberts Richard Hugo rose from an insecure childhood in White Center, a poor area just south of Seattle, to become one of the foremost American poets of his generation. His collected poems in Making Certain It Goes On, published posthumously in 1984, paint haunting visions, imagery, and narrative. These range from his memories of the Duwamish Valley near White Center to a sojourn in Italy, to towns, bars, and people across the Northwest. One of his most famous poems is entitled, "What Thou Lovest Well Remains American." A Childhood of Gratuitous Beatings Hugo was born Richard Franklin Hogan. His father abandoned him and his teenage mother, Esther Monk Hogan, brought him to live with his maternal grandparents, Fred and Ora Monk, whom he described later as 'ignorant, sentimental and innocent.' He was 'subjected to gratuitous beatings and distorted, intense, but, by any conventional standards, undemonstrated affection' by his grandmother, who, he became convinced, 'had not been right in the head".The Real West Marginal Way, 5. His mother married Herbert F. Hugo in 1927. Although the couple did not take Richard to live with them, Richard changed his last name to Hugo on November 30, 1942. He served as a bombardier in the Army Air Corps, flying missions over the Mediterranean during World War II. After leaving the service in 1948, he received a Bachelor of Arts degree from the University of Washington (UW) in Seattle. That summer he took his first poetry courses from the famous poet Theodore Roethke at the UW. In June 1950 he finished his graduate degree but forgot to pay his graduate fee. He finally received his Master of Arts degree from the UW in 1952. "Some Far Empty Town" Hugo married Barbara Williams in 1952, a marriage that ended unhappily when she left him in 1964; they were divorced in 1966. He tersely memorialized her departure in "What Thou Lovest Well Remains American:" Lawns well trimmed remind you of the train your wife took one day forever, some far empty town, the odd name you never recall. The time: 6:23 The day: October 9. The year remains a blur. Hugo's Day Job During their marriage, Hugo took a job as a technical writer with Boeing, which he held from 1951 to 1963. He looked up to the poet Wallace Stevens (1879-1955), who, while serving as vice president of a large insurance firm, continued to produce vivid, highly regarded poetry. Hugo wondered if he too could 'be that tough, that resolved to go on alone when all around me were people who didn't know or care."The Real West Marginal Way, 148. But he did go on, and in 1961 the University of Minnesota Press released his first book, A Run of Jacks. "A Sign Erased by Rain" In that book he pioneered the imagery of the semi-wild, semi-industrial areas around White Center and the Duwamish River, with its scruffy reeds and weather-beaten buildings. "The crackpot chapel, with a sign erased by rain, returned / before to calm and a mossed roof""West Marginal Way" in A Run of Jacks. He also demonstrated his insight into human character and portrayed them with telling detail, as in the poem, "Neighbor:" The drunk who lives across the street from us fell in our garden, on the beet patch yesterday. So polite. Pardon me, he said. He had to be helped up and held, steered home and put to bed, declaring we got to have another drink and smile. If Hugo displays unusual empathy here, it may stem from his lifelong affair with alcohol, which he drank copiously and often. This also helps explain another frequent setting of his poems: bars and taverns. "You Could Love Here" In 1963, Hugo and his wife Barbara traveled to Italy. This trip would provide inspiration for his 1969 book, Good Luck in Cracked Italian. Upon returning, he took a position as visiting lecturer at the University of Montana in Missoula. After his wife left him, Hugo endured a very tumultuous and emotionally unstable period. He had never taught before and feared that he couldn't do it. Frequently, he took refuge in the country at the Milltown Union Bar, of which he wrote: You could love here, not the lovely goat in plexiglass nor the elk shot in the middle of a joke, but honest drunks ... "Milltown Union Bar" in Making Certain It Goes On). Despite additional emotional turmoil, especially after the breakup of a torrid, 2-year affair with a graduate student, Hugo managed to become a good teacher and to inspire his students. He went on to be an associate professor at Montana (1969-1970), visiting poet at the University of Iowa (1970-1971), holder of the Roethke Chair at the University of Washington (summer, 1971) and professor and director of creative writing at Montana (1971-1982). In 1973, he met Ripley Schemm Hansen, with whom he finally found domestic happiness. They were married on July 12, 1974, and he moved in with her, her two children, and various pets at her house near Rattlesnake Creek. Over the coming years he published more books of poetry, an influential book of essays on writing entitled Triggering Town, and a novel, Death and the Good Life. On October 22, 1982, Hugo died of leukemia at Virginia Mason Hospital in Seattle. Making Certain it Goes On Hugo's friendship with a circle of writers created a unique Northwest literary culture during the 1960s and 1970s. In early 1998, a number of Hugo colleagues and friends gathered for a symposium at the Associated Writing Programs (AWP) convention in Portland to reminisce about Hugo. Writers such as Carolyn Kizer, Madeline DeFrees, and Stanley Plumley recalled how they and Hugo, along with writers such as Jim Welch and William Stafford, formed their community. Although there was never a Northwest "school," these writers encouraged and confided in each other as a way "making sure it goes on." "Seize the Day" At the conference, Plumley told of an event that captures Hugo's wry humor. It seems that one night in Iowa City, Hugo and Welch had been out drinking, copiously. This was when Hugo had his temporary teaching position at the Iowa Writers Workshop. He was staying in a trailer court. The 2 writers arrived back in the trailer in the wee hours. It was a small trailer with 1 bedroom and a combined kitchen/living room, where Welch fell asleep on the couch. When he awoke an hour or so later, he stared bleary-eyed to see Hugo sitting at the kitchen table in the early light. Hugo tilted a can of beer in a toast to Welch and said, "Seize the day, Jim. Seize the day." The late poet, William Stafford, wrote a fitting tribute to Hugo: :Richard Hugo, as writer and friend, embraced people and places wherever he went. He humanized vast landscapes — Isle of Skye, Montana, the Northwest coast. The more austere or remote or forsaken the land or the person, the more certain was Hugo to reach out with love and understanding. His poems have already made legends of places on the map that before his coming were lost in empty space. The places he lived, or even the places he just visited, became scenes and characters in his poems. With care and skill he teased stories and lasting allegiances into being. He couldn't let a place or person feel alone. In the area of his strength he is unsurpassed — sympathy, human perception, glimpses of the epic dimensions of the individual life. Writing His posthumous book of collected poetry, Making Certain It Goes On, evinces that his poems are marked by crisp, gorgeous images of nature that often stand in contrast to his own depression, loneliness, and alcoholism. Although almost always written in free verse, his poems have a strong sense of rhythm that often echoes iambic meters. He also wrote a large number of informal epistolary poems at a time when that form was unfashionable. Recognition Hugo was a finalist for the Pulitzer Prize in Poetry twice: for Selected Poems in 1980, and for The Right Madness on Skye in 1981.Poetry, The Pulitzer Prizes. Web, Oct. 3, 2014. He was awarded a Guggenheim Fellowship in 1977.Search results = Richard Hugo, John Simon Guggenheim Memorial Foundation: Fellowships to Assist Research and Artistic Creation. Web, Oct. 3, 2014. Richard Hugo House in Seattle, Washington, is named after him. Poetry Northwest magazine awards an annual Richard Hugo Poetry Prize. Publications Poetry *''A Run of Jacks''. University of Minnesota Press, 1961. *''Five Poets of the Pacific Northwest'' ((with others; edited by Robin Skelton). University of Washington Press, 1964. *''Death of the Kapowsin Tavern''. Harcourt, 1965. *''Good Luck in Cracked Italian''. World Publishing, 1969. *''The Lady in Kicking Horse Reservoir''. New York: Norton, 1973. *''What Thou Lovest Well, Remains American''. New York: Norton, 1975. *''Rain Five Days and I Love It''. Graywolf Press, 1975. *''Duwamish Head''. Port Townsend, WA: Copperhead, 1976. *''31 Letters and 13 Dreams''. New York: Norton, 1977. *''Road Ends at Tahola''. Slow Loris Press, 1978. *''Selected Poems''. New York: Norton, 1979. *''White Center''. New York: Norton, 1980. *''The Right Madness on Skye''. New York: Norton, 1980. *''Sea Lanes Out''. Story, WY: Dooryard Press, 1983. *''Making Certain It Goes On: The collected poems''. New York: Norton, 1984. *''Last Judgement''. New York: Stein & Day, 1986. Novel *''Death and the Good Life'' (prose). New York: St. Martin’s Press, 1981 **(with introduction by James Welch). Livingston, MT: Clark City Press, 1991. Non-fiction *''The Triggering Town: Lectures and essays on poetry and writing''. 1979. *''The Real West Marginal Way: A poet's autobiography'' (edited by Ripley S. Hugo, Lois M. Welch, & James Welch). New York: Norton, 1986. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Poetry Foundation.Richard Hugo 1923-1982, Poetry Foundation, Web, Oct. 8, 2012. Audio / video *''Richard Hugo'' (cassette). Kansas City, MO: New Letters, 1980. *''No Bells to Believe'' (cassette). New York: Jeffrey Norton, 1981? *''The Triggering Town: Essays and lectures on poetry and writing''. Lexington, KY: Lexington Volunteer Recording Unit, 1997. *''Eat Stone and Go On'' (CD). Montana Committee for the Humanities / Mark Ratledge, 2006. See also *List of U.S. poets References *Patrick McRoberts, Hugo, Richard (1923-1982), History Link, January 20, 2003. Web, Dec. 9, 2014. Sources: **Richard Hugo, Making Certain It Goes On: The collected poems of Richard Hugo. New York & London: Norton, 1984. **''The Real West Marginal Way: A poet's autobiography'' (edited by Ripley S. Hugo, Lois M. Welch, & James Welch). New York: Norton, 1986. ** Patrick McRoberts, "Hugo, DeFrees and a Circle of Friends: Triggering the Northwest literary scene," Point No Point 8 (Spring/Summer, 1998). Notes External links ;Poems *Richard Hugo profile & 3 poems at the Academy of American Poets *Richard Hugo 1923-1982 at the Poetry Foundation *Richard Hugo at PoemHunter (5 poems) *Richard F. Hugo at AllPoetry (10 poems) *Richard Hugo (1923-1982) at Adilegian (13 poems) ;Prose *"Writing off the Subject" ;Audio / video *Eat Stone and Go On: The recorded poetry of Richard Hugo *Richard Hugo at YouTube *Kicking the Loose Gravel Home - A film by Annick Smith ;Books *Richard Hugo at Amazon.com ;About *"Some Notes on reading Richard Hugo" at Kingfisher Journal: Page 1, Page 2. *This article uses Creative Commons (CC NC-ND 3.0) licensed text from History Link, the free online encyclopedia of Washington State history. Original article is at Hugo, Richard (1923-1982) ;Etc. *Richard Hugo House - a Seattle non-profit that supports and educates writers Category:1923 births Category:1982 deaths Category:American poets Category:University of Washington alumni Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:University of Montana faculty Category:American academics